This invention relates to the preparation of diaryl carbonates by carbonylation. More particularly, it relates to the improvement of diaryl carbonate yield in the carbonylation reaction.
Diaryl carbonates are valuable intermediates for the preparation of polycarbonates by transesterification with bisphenols in the melt. This method of polycarbonate preparation has environmental advantages over methods which employ phosgene, a toxic gas, as a reagent and environmentally detrimental chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride as solvents.
Various methods for the preparation of diaryl carbonates by a carbonylation reaction of hydroxyaromatic compounds with carbon monoxide and oxygen have been disclosed. In general, the carbonylation reaction requires a rather complex catalyst. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,242, in which the catalyst is Group VIIIB metal, i.e., a metal selected from the group consisting of ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium and platinum, or a complex thereof.
Further developments in the carbonylation reaction, including the use of such cocatalysts as cobalt pentadentate complexes and terpyridines, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,210, 5,284,964 and 5,399,734. These patents also disclose the use of quaternary ammonium or phosphonium halides, as illustrated by tetra-n-butylammonium bromide, as part of the catalyst package.
The commercial viability of the carbonylation reaction would be greatly increased if product yield therein could be improved. The relatively low yields disclosed in the working examples of the above-identified patents include some in the single digits. It is evident, therefore, that methods to improve the yield are needed.